Can't help falling in love
by Amelia Badguy
Summary: La verdad era que ellos eran demasiado distintos entre sí, un ángel y un demonio, pero habían terminado enamorados entre sí, no habían podido evitarlo, sólo había sucedido, porque a veces así parecía el destino, trazado de una manera que parecía inevitable y que le gustaba burlarse de todos.


**Can't help falling in love**

* * *

 **Resumen:** La verdad era que ellos eran demasiado distintos entre sí, un ángel y un demonio, pero habían terminado enamorados entre sí, no habían podido evitarlo, sólo había sucedido, porque a veces así parecía el destino, trazado de una manera que parecía inevitable y que le gustaba burlarse de todos.

 **Disclairmer:** Ni Supernatural ni la canción "Can't help falling in love" me pertenecen ~

* * *

 _Hoy cumplo seis años de relación con mi pareja, no tengo dinero para comprarle algo lindo, pero sí puedo hacerle una pequeña historia de su OTP ~ Ojalá que lo disfrute._

* * *

 **Capítulo único**

 _Por Amelia Badguy._

1.570 palabras según Word.

Era un hecho normal que pensaran que los demonios no podían sentir nada, lo cual era algo demasiado normal a decir verdad. Habían perdido cada parte de su humanidad al ir al infierno, habían dejado de ser humanos y simplemente se habían convertido en lo que sus nombres decían, demonios.

Ella se había transformado en uno de aquellos seres hace demasiado tiempo atrás, mucho más años de los que había vivido, por lo cual había olvidado lo que era tener sentimientos, más que esa adoración que sentía por Lucifer, donde se metió en el plan de Azazel para atraer a aquellos dos idiotas, buscando abrir la puerta del infierno y todo.

No confiaba en nadie y no sentía nada por ningún ser, sería idiota hacer aquello, desperdiciar lo que quedaba de su vida, la cual aunque fuera un demonio buscaba proteger, es decir, ¿qué había más allá cuando moría?, no tenía ni la más remota idea y no quería ni siquiera averiguarlo, después de todo ya se había encontrado en el infierno, no quería ni siquiera imaginar que pudiera existir algo peor que aquello.

Sólo los idiotas se enamoraban, eso es lo que había pensado incluso siendo una humana, después de todo el amor no traía nada bueno, más que dolor, deslealtades. El amor era un dolor de trasero, eso estaba comprobado.

El amor te hacía hacer cosas estúpidas, el amor hacía que cambiaras tu visión del mundo. La persona que amabas se volvía algo demasiado especial, que cambiaba toda tu cosmovisión, siendo que se podría decir que el ser por el cual tenías sentimientos románticos, podría ser considerado un unicornio, algo tan único, qué harías las tonterías más grandes, sólo por verlo a salvo.

Durante décadas había pensado aquello, pero claro, nunca había conocido en verdad a un ángel, sólo sabía que debería haber huido, dejado que se las arreglaran por si solos, pero también era perseguida y le había parecido un buen lugar para ocultarse, aunque debió haber pensado que el destino es una mierda y aflorarían en ella esos sentimientos que nunca había querido dejar escapar.

Se había enamorado de un ángel idiota.

 _Los hombres sabios dicen que  
sólo los tontos se apresuran,  
pero no puedo evitar enamorarme de ti._

Aunque su mente era un caos, habían cosas de las cuales estaba cien por ciento seguro. Una de ellas es que no quería más conflictos, otra era que le encantaban las abejas, pero la más importante de todas era lo que sentía hacía aquel demonio que fingía ser su enfermera y lo cuidaba día a día, aunque hubiera un trato entre medio.

Aquel demonio nunca había parecido exasperarse con sus problemas, siendo que incluso siempre aceptaba jugar con él diferentes juegos de mesas que estuvieran a su disposición en la sala común de aquel manicomio donde había sido internado. Incluso parecía ser la única que se reía de las bromas que hacía, que nunca se enfadaba con él y aquello le gustaba.

Cargaba tanto peso en sus hombros, tantas muertes, que ver a alguien que no estuviera enfadado con él de verdad era algo que lo aliviaba, que lo hacía sentir seguro, pero claro, el problema en realidad iba a ser otro.

¿Debería seguir realmente al lado de aquel demonio? Él era un ángel, un serafín que había sido creado para luchar contra demonios, no para enamorarse de uno —aunque la verdad nunca había pensado siquiera que pudiera amar a alguien de la forma en que lo hacía con ese demonio, después de todo amar era una emoción humana—.

Sabía bien que había cometido horrores, matado ángeles, incluso a un arcángel y había sido de ayuda para encerrar a otro en la jaula con Lucifer, pero sentir amor hacía un demonio era algo que aumentaba consideradamente el peso a su lista de errores.

¿Era realmente tan malo amar a ese demonio? Amar a Meg... ¿sería realmente su peor pecado como ángel?...

 _¿Debería quedarme?  
¿Sería un pecado?  
Si no puedo evitar enamorarme de ti_

En la vida habían cosas que estaban destinadas a suceder, sin importar cuál fuera la situación, ni como se luchara contra ello, habían cosas que simplemente no se podían evitar para nada.

Él había escapado y no había vuelto por ella, sabía que Crowley la había matado, lo había sabido perfectamente, había sido su culpa que Meg no volviera. Había sido su culpa que ella hubiera sido torturada por tanto tiempo para luego encontrar el fin de su vida.

Había hecho una promesa que nunca podría cumplir, pues nunca iba a estar con ella de la forma que ambos habían deseado, porque lo había visto en los ojos de Meg. Eso era algo simplemente algo más que puro libido, era algo más que una cosa sexual. Ambos se sentían atraídos, él uno por el otro, tenían tantas cosas que no habían sido dichas en el momento adecuado, tantas cosas que se quedaron en silencio.

Tal vez lo de ellos simplemente había sido escrito como algo que nunca pasaría, pero aun así seguía ocupando a veces ese sobrenombre que ella le había dado, "Clarence", aunque claro, escuchar ese nombre de boca de otros, nunca se había sentido correcto, nunca se había sentido bien, porque simplemente no estaba bien.

 _Como un río fluye seguramente al mar  
Querida así es  
Algunas cosas están destinadas a suceder_

Al despertar no sabía dónde se encontraba, simplemente había despertado, bastante desorientado. Recordaba escuchar el grito de Dean, luego nada. Comenzó a caminar en aquella obscuridad que lo rodeaba, bastante desorientado a decir verdad, pero únicamente gritando por alguien, pues algún ser debía encontrarse en ese lugar.

No supo cuanto camino realmente, mientras seguía gritando, sólo sintió como si tropezara con algo y al girar su mirada, pues estaba seguro que no había nada en el suelo, es decir, sólo era total obscuridad, fue cuando la vio.

Ella seguía con el mismo cuerpo que la había conocido, pero con el cabello negruzco, no ese cabello rubio.

— Meg — La nombrada parecía aturdida, casi tanto como él en realidad, como si fuera despertando de un profundo sueño, en el cual había sido sumergida después de que Crowley la matara.

— ¿Clarence?... ¿Dónde estam... — Aquel demonio simplemente no pudo seguir hablando, porque sintió los brazos del ángel rodearla con fuerza, estrecharla contra su cuerpo, de una manera que la sorprendió.

Si bien siempre había deseado que la sujetara de aquella forma, nunca lo había expresado, después de todo, ella no era de decir esas cursilerías, pero ahora simplemente abrazó con fuerza a su Clarence, sintiendo como él le tomaba sus mejillas y observaba su rostro.

— Estas viva — Le dijo como si fuera lo más obvio, aunque estaba sorprendido totalmente. Había visto muchos cambia formas en su vida, además de otras cosas, pero nada podría imitar las emociones que observaba en los ojos de Meg, esos sentimientos nunca dichos por ambas partes.

Aunque claro, no pudieron seguir hablando cuando un ser igual a Castiel apareció, bastante molesto de que ambos estuvieran despiertos, pues al parecer debían dormir.

Se encontraban en el vacío, donde los ángeles y los demonios iban a parar cuando morían, donde se quedaban sus almas, durmiendo por la eternidad en ese lugar, donde ninguno de los dos sabía bien como se habían despertado.

Bueno, la verdad es que Meg lo sabía perfectamente, ella se había despertado al escuchar la voz de ese tonto ángel que amaba, de su unicornio.

Pudo sentir como Castiel tomaba su mano, casi buscando protegerla de aquel sujeto que era el vacío, aunque claro, no pudo sentir nada más en realidad.

Cuando abrieron sus ojos pesadamente, ambos estaban tendidos en un campo, aún con sus manos tomadas, aunque su unicornio se incorporó de manera rápida para verla a ella, tocar sus mejillas, buscando que estuviera bien.

— ¿Te sientes bien, Meg? — Con cuidado le acarició su mejilla, esperando que ella golpeara su mano como siempre lo hacía, pero se sorprendió un poco al sentir como ella se ría un poco, mirando sus ojos con atención.

Los ojos de Clarence siempre le habían gustado, eran tan azules en realidad, que se podía perder en ellos y siempre le gustaba perderse ahí, retirarse del mundo. Cuando iba a morir la última imagen de su memoria habían sido aquellos ojos.

— Siempre encuentras la manera de sorprender a una chica, ¿verdad, Clarence? — Lo miró con una sonrisa queda, suspirando al sentir como él acariciaba su mejilla, pero únicamente se estiró y lo besó de una manera lenta. Un beso que hace mucho tiempo había deseado darle, que había deseado sentir.

Porque después de todo amaba a su unicornio, así como él la amaba a ella, pudiendo comprobar aquello por como él le devolvía su beso, haciendo que suspirara ahí recostada sobre aquel césped, en medio de la nada, pero estaba con Clarence y nada malo podría ocurrirle ahora, se dijo en su mente, disfrutando de aquello, sin importarle su incierto futuro, después de todo no tenía ni la más remota idea de la situación actual en que se encontraban, pero le importaba realmente poco en ese momento.

 _Toma mi mano, toma mi vida entera también  
Ya que no puedo evitar enamorarme de ti  
Como un río fluye seguramente al mar  
Querida así es  
Algunas cosas están destinadas a suceder  
Toma mi mano, toma mi vida entera también_

 _Ya que no puedo evitar enamorarme de ti  
Ya que no puedo evitar enamorarme de ti_


End file.
